


jealous

by ourmins (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Choking Kink, Enemies With Benefits, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, Kinky Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Possessiveness, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Whining, and neither dowoon or wonpil know how to handle these feelings, anger issues!dowoon, at least dowoon thinks so ;;;;), childhood friends!dopil, ewd turns into a loving relationship, if ur not comfortable with unloyal boyfriends then uh, ill list the kinks now hhhh, mild cross dressing, this wont be ideal to read, uh basically a dopil fic for my buddy, unrequited love hhh, with complications, wow im back at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ourmins
Summary: "can he fuck you like i can?"





	1. no one quite knows what happened

Wonpil never quite understood why Dowoon stopped talking to him the way he did.

Don't get him wrong, he fully understands his intent of making him jealous with what he did and he understood some of the consequences, but apparently not all of them. Dowoon completely shutting Wonpil out was not one that comes straight to mind. Wonpil loves Dowoon to pieces, but he really thinks he needs to get him in some type of anger management class sooner or later. When Wonpil started dating Jinyoung, his full intent was to make Dowoon profess his love to him like some type of romance novella, but to little avail. He was certain, too, that it would work, but he was seemingly quite mistaken. Of course he was happy with Jinyoungㅡ Wonpil was sure he was the sweetest peach to ever grace the earth's crustㅡ but he knew he'd be happier with Dowoon. Why he thought it would work is a mystery, but he truly thought he could use Dowoon's jealousy to his advantage.

Of course, Wonpil could've confessed himself and they wouldn't even be going through this mess, but Wonpil, clearly, isn't this simple. He's always dreamed of having a perfect storybook relationship with the love of his life, (which unsurprisingly happens to be Dowoon, if it wasn't already established) but he doesn't seem to be fulfilling his dreams any time soon. Wonpil would never admit it, but being ignored by Dowoonㅡ of all peopleㅡ really upsets him. Wonpil frowns at the thought of Dowoon never speaking to him again. Dowoon wouldn't go _that_ far.

Would he?

Of  _course_ not, wonpil decides. Dowoon is just throwing a fit over nothing as he tends to do and in a week or two they'll be back to normal. And even if Dowoon doesn't end up speaking to him, that's his loss, right? 

Yeah, wonpil will continue trying to convince himself that.

Wonpil has Jinyoung now, though, and he's perfectly happy with him. Jinyoung treats him well all the time, (Wonpil sometimes considers himself a prince when he's under jinyoung's care) so regardless if Dowoon talks to him isn't his problem. Well, it is, but he doesn't want to worry about it. not now, anyway. 

 

* * *

 

Wonpil has been dazed lately, and they all notice it. Younghyun tells everyone to ignore it for a little bit and hope it'll pass, but it doesn't, and that doesn't seem to be a reasonable solution anymore. In spite of what Younghyun had said, Jinyoung tried getting information out of Wonpilㅡ he was going to help his boyfriend, thank you very muchㅡ but it, unfortunately, was idle. To add, Dowoon was distancing himself from literally everyone with the exception of Youngjae, Jimin, and Mina. Mina and Dowoon have been friends longer than her and Wonpil, so he's glad she chose to not ignore him because of the situation. To be honest, he isn't sure if she really knows about it. Jimin and Youngjae do, though, and they are also aware of his crippling crush on Wonpil, so they decided to stay by him through this. The occasional conversation with Younghyun is bound to happen since they've known each other since the beginning of eighth grade, but he tries to keep distance since he knows at some point Younghyun will try to get Dowoon to crack and tell him what the hell is going on between him and Wonpil. Really, since him and Wonpil stopped talking, Younghyun and Dowoon haven't talked once. That is, until one particularly unpleasant day where Dowoon is alone because Youngjae and Jimin are on some type of field tripㅡ for a club that Dowoon never cared to ask aboutㅡ and Mina is sick. (It's warmer weather now, so Dowoon just assumed she wanted to skip.)

Younghyun sits across from Dowoon at his normal table and Dowoon takes about a minute and a half to realize. Dowoon sighs at the sight of Younghyun while he just smiles.

"My parents are away for the weekend and the year is ending, so I thought I'd throw and end of the year party. You're invited, along with Youngjae, Jimin, and Mina. please tell them about it," Younghyun says, all too fast for Dowoon to properly comprehend, like he had said it over a million times before. Dowoon furrows his eyebrows at Younghyun, wondering why he would all of the sudden invite him to this party. But, by the looks of it, everyone in their class is going, and Dowoon won't be the only kid that doesn't.

"Alright, I'll go," Dowoon barely mumbles. Younghyun smiles slightly and gets up to go back to his table. Dowoon sighs, not looking forward to the upcoming weekend.


	2. Dowoon and Wonpil's situation is complicated, to put it lightly

Dowoon doesn't realize that Wonpil and Jinyoung are going to this party until he's already in the car with Youngjae and halfway to said party. At a red light Dowoon groans and Youngjae doesn't know whether or not he should take the wheel in case Dowoon corrupts. Youngjae doesn't, and decides to ask what Dowoon is complaining about now, though he anticipates the answer already.

"They're going to be there," Youngjae was correct. obviously.

"We've got the reincarnation of albert einstein, hold onto your wigs, everyone," Youngjae giggles and Dowoon whines even more.

"This is serious, please," Dowoon complains. Youngjae rolls his eyes at his friends idiocy.

"Let's start by addressing the fact that you just realized they will be there," Youngjae snickers at the poor boy as he pulls up to Jimin's house.

"You're dead, Choi," Dowoon glares before basically laying on his car horn. Jimin and Mina both run out of the house without shoes on, desperately trying to shut Dowoon the hell up.

"We got it, you're here. Jesus, Dowoon," Jimin sighs as her and Mina take a seat in the back of his car, putting their shoes on quickly while Youngjae catches them up on Dowoon's complaints. They just laugh and tell Dowoon he'll be just fine and Dowoon just hopes he can ignore Wonpil as much as humanly possible.

 

* * *

 

When they get to the party, everyone goes their separate ways. Youngjae goes to find Yugyeom and Jimin and Mina leave to find Yerin, Momo, and Sana. Dowoon decided to just stay in the corner by the drinks, though all he was drinking is water. He never really liked the taste of warm dollar store beer.

Dowoon goes a while without seeing Wonpil or Jinyoung that he's almost convinced they didn't even show up. He thought they might've been making out on Wonpil's couch or something. He tried not to think too much about it and just enjoyed not having to see either boy. He did, however, see Younghyun, Jae, Sungjin, Jaebum, etcetera. You name it, he saw them. Jae and Sungjin came up to him and tried to make small talk at some point, and Younghyun smiled to him as he walked past his corner. Dowoon never would've admitted it, but, he was actually enjoying the party. He decided to escape from his corner and try to make a quick run to the bathroom, until he saw the two people he absolutely didn't want to encounter. Jinyoung and Wonpil were making out in the corner and all Dowoon could think about is how he wished they were at Wonpil's house as he was lead to believe they were. 

Dowoon has had enough.

It's been two weeks of this couple bullshit and Dowoon is well aware that Wonpil is insincere with it all. He probably wouldn't even be kissing the kid right now if he wasn't completely wasted. Dowoon is incredibly upset. Probably more upset then he should be, and you would probably think he's drunk, too. But he isn't.

Dowoon walks over to them before he can stop himself and pulls Jinyoung off of Wonpil. He harshly grabs Wonpil's hand and pulls him away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung shrugs it off, obviously way too drunk to realize what just happened. Wonpil whines and begs for Dowoon to let go or  _at least loosen his grip, for god's sake._  Dowoon doesn't budge and instead leads him to a vacant room, not particularly caring who's it belonged to. Dowoon pins Wonpil to the wall, and it was a loud enough bang that anyone who was outside of the door could probably have heard it. Wonpil's eyes are glossy and Dowoon doesn't know whether he's high or drunk or what but he isn't concerned about it at the moment. Dowoon can only taste a tinge of alcohol on wonpil's lips. He hasn't drank too much, so he's obviously high. Dowoon wonders when he started smoking, but decides not to ask. He probably wouldn't get a clear answer, anyway. Dowoon pulls away from their heated kiss and Wonpil whines. Dowoon looks at him darkly.

"Filthy whores like you love to tease. Let's see how you like it. Strip and get on your hands and knees," Wonpil submits. a part of him wants to tease him even more by slowly removing his clothes, but he doesn't want to find out what Dowoon's punishment for that would be.

Not now, anyway.

Wonpil is fully exposed to Dowoon and to be honest he's anxious. What if Dowoon doesn't like his body ? He's sure Dowoon won't even be paying much attention, but the poor boy is shy and uncomfortable when he gets on his knees, ass facing Dowoon. Dowoon notices his discomfort and puts a hand on Wonpil's lower back, just barely, trying not to break the tension in the air around them. 

"I'm going to make you beg, tease you until I feel like you deserve me," Dowoon whispers in Wonpil's ear and Wonpil releases an involuntary moan.  Dowoon chuckles and pulls away from Wonpil, trailing his hands down his back to his ass and spanking it, making Wonpil whine. He never imagined Wonpil this vocal, but he's not complaining. Dowoon feathers his fingers over Wonpil's hole and Wonpil tries to move back onto his fingers. Dowoon pulls his hand away and spanks him again. Wonpil lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Woonie, please, I-I-" Dowoon smirks. Honestly, Dowoon wants to get to it as much as Wonpil, but he's just having too much fun teasing Wonpil, showing him that  _this_ is how bad boys are treated. His hands travel to Wonpil's dick, fingers lightly grasping the tip and feeling the precum dripping.

"Such a slut, already dripping and I've barely touched you," Wonpil whimpers again at his words.

"Dowoon  _please,_ " Wonpil begs, barely being able to take his teasing. He's so painfully hard and he just wants a release. Not long after he says this, he feels a finger slip into him and he moans and it's _loud_   and he's sure everyone could hear him outside by now. Dowoon pushes another in and starts pumping his fingers inside of Wonpil. Wonpil's breathing hitches and he moans a string of curses as Dowoon's movements quicken. Dowoon pulls his fingers out as soon as Wonpil gets close.

Wonpil lets out a breathy scream. He's about to beg again until he hears Dowoon loosening his belt and he feels relieved. Dowoon shuffles out of his pants and boxers, not with much ease. Wonpil thinks of shuffling backwards to meet Dowoon, but he doesn't want to deal with being teased even more. When Wonpil feels Dowoon's tip against his entrance he immediately whines, hopefully encouraging Dowoon to move. Dowoon slips his tip in, but only that much. Wonpil almost chokes at the feeling of Dowoon inside of him, although it's only a little bit. Dowoon pulls out and repeats the process until Wonpil whines loudly. Dowoon pulls out completely and waits a few seconds before pushing himself fully into Wonpil, resulting in a loud moan, similar to a scream, from Wonpil and a deep groan from Dowoon. Dowoon thrusts hard into Wonpil and pushes every sound possible out of his mouth. Wonpil is already close from Dowoon's teasing but does his best to hold out until Dowoon is as close as he is, which doesn't take long. Wonpil's noises could push him over the edge alone. Dowoon's thrusts become sloppier as he reaches his climax, and Wonpil's moans become high pitched whines. At one particular thrust dowoon hits Wonpil's weak spot and Wonpil unravels at that, Dowoon following shortly after, gawking at the sight below him. Dowoon pulls out and Wonpil rolls on his back, showing Dowoon his fucked out expression. Dowoon will remember it as the most beautiful piece of art and he wishes he could take a picture of him but his phone is in his abandoned jeans and those are too far away right now. Dowoon spends a few second admiring Wonpil until they make eye contact. Dowoon shuffles away to get his clothes and throws Wonpil his.

"We should do that again, sometime," Dowoon chuckles as soon as he gets his pants fully on and leaves Wonpil in the room to wonder _what the fuck just happened._


	3. Let's do that again

After Dowoon abandons Wonpil, he immediately goes looking for Youngjae, Jimin, and Mina. Unfortunately, he knows he's singing up to take care of whoever they're with, which might result in his apartment being filled with outrageously drunk teenagers, sprawled messily around the stained carpet in his small living room and desolate guest room right next to his own. Thinking about the annoying amount of people in his already small house gives him a hint of anxiety, and he's looking forward to sleeping that much more. 

He finds Youngjae first, sprawled across the laps of Yugyeom and Bambam, who look as drunk as he is. Bambam and Yugyeom are holding hands, and Dowoon can't help but smile for them. He knows about their pathetic crushes on each other and although he thinks it's ridiculous, he finds it cute that they probably confessed to each other tonight, even though they're close to being blackout drunk and won't remember a thing in the morning. He'll just have to make sure he puts them to sleep together.

He better get a huge thanks from those two.

Youngjae notices him and drunkenly smiles, motioning for him to come over. Dowoon sighs and walks over to the three, pulling Youngjae up from Bambam and Yugyeom's laps and up from the couch. He struggles to get to his feet and Dowoon is already exhausted. Dowoon tell them that they're leaving and does his best to dumb what he's saying down since they'll forget what he said within minutes anyway. He has to carefully lead them out the door to his car since he has no intention to drag the trio with him as he's looking for Jimin and Mina. When they get to his car he piles them into the farthest seats in the back and locking the doors in case they want to give dowoon a hard time. He doesn't feel like going on a scavenger hunt tonight trying to look for three insanely drunk and reckless boys through a crowd of around eighty people or so.

He finds Jimin and Mina easily, they're sat around Younghyun's group. Jimin is sat next to Jae and Mina is sat next to her, the rest of Mina's friends either in front of next to her as well. They don't look nearly as drunk as Youngjae did, maybe just a little stoned. Still, Dowoon can't help but be surprised. Jimin, for as long as he's known her, has never smoked weed before. He's only led to believe that the poor girl felt that she had to impress Jae by doing it. He taps on her and Mina's shoulder and motions to the door. They nod and Mina asks if they can bring Yerin, Momo, and Sana, and Dowoon has a hard time saying no. He's known Yerin as long as he's known Jimin since those two seem to be surgically attached to each other by the amount of time they hang out with each other, but he he isn't close with Momo or Sana. Dowoon wonders how they'd react to waking up in his house the next morning. He hesitantly agrees to let them come with them. 

As they're all walking to his car, easier than it was with the previous three, he thinks of how everyone will end up sitting. He's decided him and Jimin will have the front seats and already defaulted Bambam to sit on Yugyeom's lap.The rest can fit perfectly, so it's up to however they want to sit. When they get to his car he nods Jimin to the passenger seat and leaves the rest to figure it out themselves. When Dowoon gets in, he looks back to tell Bambam to sit on Yugyeom's lap, but he's already rested there, seatbelt securing them in and both of them passed out. Youngjae is next to them, taking candid pictures of them as the girls settle who's sitting where. Mina sits in the back next to them and Sana and Momo fill in the two middle seats. Dowoon takes one last look behind him to make sure everyone has their seatbelts on and makes his way to his soon-to-be-crowded apartment.

 

* * *

 

They all get settled into his house safely and soon enough, everyone is asleep soundly. 

That's excluding Dowoon, of course.

He can't stop thinking about earlier that night. The perfect curves of Wonpil's body and softness of his skin seem to be engraved in his mind and fingers. Dowoon had never heard such crude noises come from Wonpil's innocent mouth, and he never knew how much he craved them again until now. His whines melted Dowoon, and he'll probably never get the image of his beautiful, carefully sculpted body out of his brain. He can't help but to think about how sweet he must taste, how good it would be if they could do that again and both of them be able to remember it fully. His mind trails and he pictures Wonpil's beautiful hands tied above his head, how ethereal he would look with a blindfold wrapped around his head, senses deprived and not being able to know what Dowoon is going to do next. His fantasies lead him to slip his hands down his pants, desperate for it to be Wonpil's hands, or better yet, Wonpil's mouth, wrapped around his shaft. He imagines Wonpil getting him off so well, completely immersed in imagining how fucking  _incredible_ Wonpil's mouth would feel shamelessly sucking around him that he isn't even conscious of how loud he might be. Dowoon is so desperate to release that he couldn't even care less. His climax is muffled by him shoving his pillow in his face. 

To say he's completely confused about his feelings towards Wonpil is an understatement. The one thing he is sure of is that he needs to talk to Wonpil as soon as possible about doing whatever they did that night again. It's for Dowoon's sanity, at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have over 400 hits on this and i have three chapters up you guys are doing the m o s t


	4. hangovers and storytimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been over a month skgosfdkg im sorry but i don't think anyone is dwelling on updates lol i don't feel TOO worried  
> ANYWAYS i laughed while writing this i hope u all enjoy this was fun

 Dowoon wakes up involuntarily to the sound of people speaking in what seems like his living room. He doesn't realize that there are people in his living room at first, he's more upset that he was woken up against his will, but when he does notice, he panics for a second and sits up way too quickly for his fatigued mind to catch up. He goes over all the possibilities and people it could be before realizing he brought his friends with him to his house when he left the party last night.

Right, the party last night.

Once he thinks about the party last night he panics, slightly. He thinks about Wonpil and what they did and how Wonpil didn't look drunk, how he looked high but not high enough for him to not remember last night and Dowoon goes full on panic mode. He rushes out of his room to the living room to hopefully acquire good advice from someone.

When he walks out of the bedroom, everyone stops their conversation and looks at him. He smiles and they try to force smiles back at him. They seem _very_ hungover. The first thing he notices, though, is that Yugyeom and Bambam are sat on each side of the room, away from each other and not making eye contact with anyone, especially each other. He notices red marks on Yugyeom's neck and almost chokes. He smiles to himself, it seems another pair couldn't keep it in their pants either.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Jimin breaks the silence, "but I really need something greasy to help my hangover right now, who's in?"

Everyone's probably thinking the same thing, god bless Jimin's here. Everyone agrees and gets up, trying their best to not look disheveled and messy. Yugyeom and Bambam still won't go near each other and Dowoon is already getting sick of it. They avoid sitting next to each other in his car which results in Momo and Mina having to sit on each others laps instead, which they were obviously uncomfortable with. Youngjae looks done with it too, almost as much as Dowoon. Him and the latter have been doing their best to set Yugyeom and Bambam up, and now that they've fucked there shouldn't be much of a reason for the two to not get together. 

This time, Youngjae sits in the front seat, fully prepared to talk shit about Yugyeom and Bambam to Dowoon, who is seated in the driver's seat, like always. Yugyeom is in the back with Sana and mina and momo. Jimin and Bambam are sat in the two middle seats. Throughout the entire ride, Youngjae and Dowoon are quietly complaining to each other while the rest have their own conversations as they drive to the closest fast food restaurant near them.

 

* * *

 

They've been seated for a while with their food before Dowoon speaks up.

"So who wants to share about their night first?" There's a unison sigh at the table as if everyone is ashamed of what they remember from the previous night, to which Dowoon can relate. 

"I  _suppose_  I can, I'll speak for all of us since I'm pretty sure I remember the most," Jimin speaks. The girls snicker to themselves as they clearly know what happened. Dowoon assumes it can't be that bad, but of course his standards are raised. Regardless, he saw them all with Younghyun's group, so the chances of them having got into any trouble is very slim.

"Well, to start, I left you when we arrived to find them," She gestures to the rest of the girls and Dowoon nods for her to go on, "and it was pretty normal, I mean we drank a little, but we never drank enough to get properly wasted," The other girls look over to Momo and giggle slightly. Dowoon assumes she was the only one that actually got drunk from the lot. Momo gives them all dirty looks, hoping they won't mention it. 

"So then Jae found us and he invited us to hang out with his group and naturally, we went to hang out with them and everything was calm, or at least calmer than the rest of your nights were."

"Highlights of the night ?" Youngjae interrogates further and Jimin looks at him, exasperated.

"Honestly? I almost kissed Jae and Momo almost got laid but other than that nothing particularly exciting happened."

"You don't think we're really going to let you talk about how Momo almost got  _laid_ and not force you to go into detail ?" Jimin sighs.

"Yes, I know you guys better than that. Basically this dude was hitting on her and she was  _really_ drunk and she probably thought he was the most amazing man in the world for complimenting her or something and he probably only wanted her ass, but-" Momo slightly hits the table.

"Enough, please. how about Yugyeom tells us about his night with Bambam, yeah ?" Everyone slightly laughs, excluding Bambam and Yugyeom.

"Nothing happened," Bambam looks away from his food and Dowoon assumes he's lost his appetite, which just makes him even more amused.

"Yes and I'm not a vulnerable drunk," Momo scoffs.

"Are we telling lies now, Bambam ?" Jimin adds.

"Just admit you two fucked and are in love and get it out of the way," Youngjae sighs. Yugyeom chokes.

"I can't  _believe_ you,"

"We weren't even that loud," Bambam mumbles.

"Sure. even if you were quiet enough to hear a pin drop that doesn't explain the obvious hickeys on your guys' necks. Unless you punched each other in the neck and left lip shaped bruises," Dowoon cackles at the two. Their excuse for last nights obvious events are pathetic that it's almost funny.

"I'll never be able to cleanse my ears from the sound of Yugyeom whining," Sana sighs and looks dramatically out of the window. Yugyeom hits her arm.

"Okay but who topped?" Yerin asks.

"Are we even allowed to ask that?" Youngjae chimes.

"It's probably offensive but I still want an answer," Yerin giggles.

"How was it decided? Neither of you really carry a dominant trait, you know," Jimin laughs and gains death looks from the couple.

"Honestly why are you two so offended by this?" Mina asks and Yugyeom and Bambam just become more embarrassed by the second.

"Talking about my drunk sex life over food with a killer hangover is  _not_ how I wanted to spend my Sunday morning," Bambam grumbles and everyone tries to hold their laughter.

"Yeah okay, but we're not letting this go until you two start dating," Youngjae pushes them further.

"This was the best thing for your relationship honestly, you weren't going anywhere no matter how much you wanted to," Dowoon scoffs at them for being this stubborn.

"I vote to put this to rest for right now since we still haven't heard about Dowoon's night," Yerin adds and dowoon's face drops.

He has not been looking forward to confessing about last night, not one bit.

"Or we can continue talking about this until they ask each other out," Dowoon nervously taps his foot, desperately trying to get out from talking about last night's events.

"Oh my  _god,_ how bad was it ?" Jimins asks excitedly.

" _B_ _ad,_ " Dowoon confesses and looks away from the table.

"Dude, now you have to tell us what happened," Youngjae nudges him.

"Now  _this_ is something I can get behind," Bambam adds.

"You didn't even get drunk, it can't be  _that_ bad," Sana says, clearly unimpressed.

"That's what makes it worse, I wasn't drunk," Dowoon groans and everyone is on edge.

"Dowoon you have to tell us," Youngjae pushes.

"Fine but can we never speak about this again after this?"

"No promises."

Dowoon sighs and braces himself to lose a couple friends.

"Saying this out loud is terrible I hope you all understand this," Dowoon stalls and everyone just looks at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So last night I saw Wonpil who, by the way, I didn't even know was there," he complains. He swears he can hear everyone tapping their feet, waiting for him to continue.

"And he was with Jinyoung, obviously, and they were kissing and I got upset, to say the least, and-" Jimin cuts him off.

"Did you punch him? kill him?" everyone shushes her.

"Neither, it was probably worse," her eyes widen and she smiles, even more intrigued than before.

"I pulled Wonpil away from him and how the _hell_ am I supposed to say this," he stresses and everyone just waits.

"It can't be that bad," sana comforts him slightly.

"Unless you two had sex or something, but-" Dowoon gives her a stressed look and her mouth drops. Chaos, of course, ensues.

"Yoon Dowoon you did-fucking-not," Youngjae gapes. Jimin is laughing to the point of tears and he swears he sees Yugyeom and Bambam share a look that implies 'nothing that we did could possibly top that.'

"You're never living this down," Momo laughs.

"What are you going to do if Wonpil remembers and tells Jinyoung ?" Yerin asks, resulting in a more serious mood at the table.

"Shit," Dowoon panics. He hasn't even thought that far ahead.

"If I didn't have a terrible migraine I'd suggest we find him," Youngjae sighs.

"Just hope that he doesn't tell anyone about it today and talk to him tomorrow," Yugyeom suggests and everyone claps.

"Yes, captain obvious, thank you for the genius advice," Dowoon glares at him.

"I think this has been enough for one day, don't you think ?" Yerin sighs.

"Yes, I think Dowoon should drive us all home so we can sleep off last night's mistakes," Momo says while standing up and everyone agrees, getting up to throw away their food. After that, they all get into the car. This time, yugyeom and bambam sit next to each other, and dowoon swears he sees them holding hands back there. They all talk about nothing throughout the ride as Dowoon drops everyone off at their destinations. Youngjae is the last to go and he wishes Dowoon luck on his Wonpil extravaganza and Dowoon thanks him meakley. The ride to his house is silent but he can't get himself to turn on the radio. He isn't ready to have to face Wonpil tomorrow, and he can only hope he forgot what happened last night and he won't have to worry. Dowoon knows that's the best case scenario and probably the least possible outcome, so he'll just settle with the fact that he'll probably have to make a deal with Wonpil to keep him silent. He makes it home and throws himself on his couch, doing his best to get in some type of small nap so he can forget about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i wanted to add thank you so much to everyone for reading this terrible story omg ??? theres 845 hits on this ?? last time i checked it, it was around 500 yall are wildin omg i didn't expect this to kinda blow up ?? ily all thanks forreading this shitpost of a story solgfdmkfd

**Author's Note:**

> wow im back with another low quality fanfiction dedicated to my second fav dopil stan + annoying buddy suzet please enjoy


End file.
